


Embarrassing Moment

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [15]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Prompt was 'Person A is really upset about something embarrassing that happened. But Person B can't stop giggling at how cute they are being,' and this what I come up with. Almost every prompt that my friend gave me was perfect for these two. I think I have four more that she sent me. I might get a couple more done today, but no promises.





	

Xander giggled like an idiot, only thanks to his wife, whom was blushing like no other. 

"You are so adorable, did you know that," Xander told her. 

"W-Will you s-stop, I'm trying not to remember t-that. I-It w-was emb-embarrassing," she replied. 

"Ahaha, now I'm starting to blush." 

"W-Why is that. I-I should be th-the one blushing." 

"Well, you are. I'm only doing the same thing is because you are being delightful. What are you even remembering?" 

Her face became a deeper red, she didn't want to explain it to him, it was embarrassing. She didn't know why he did it, especially in public. 

"Please tell me," he smiled.

"Y-You'll only laugh at m-me." 

"No I won't." 

"O-Okay. I-It was wh-when you licked off the f-food on m-my face. T-There, I said it!" 

Xander's face became the same shade as hers, but at the same time, he smirked. 

"W-Wait why a-are y-you smiling l-like that?" 

He leaned down to her face, and lightly licked her face. "You mean, like this," he whispered in her ear, seductively. 

"Y-Yes!" 

His tongue made its way to her mouth, slipping in to feel her own. She pulled away, trying to calm herself down, but that didn't go well. 

"S-Sorry!" 

"My Sweet Cherry Blossom, it's alright. I'm getting a little ahead of myself, so I should be sorry." 

"Y-You're fine. It's a-a bit o-overwhelming." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Y-You're fine," she tried to reassure him. "I-I'm still pretty e-embarrassed! Please don't d-do that again!" 

"Pfft, please stop, your blushing is only making me giggle like an idiot. I honestly don't think I can, you are so cute, when you are blushing." 

"Y-You know e-exactly w-what I m-mean Xander!" 

"Hehe."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'Person A is really upset about something embarrassing that happened. But Person B can't stop giggling at how cute they are being,' and this what I come up with. Almost every prompt that my friend gave me was perfect for these two. I think I have four more that she sent me. I might get a couple more done today, but no promises.


End file.
